Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120324052402/@comment-3247345-20120325100003
@PurpleCandyCaneXX Yep. There were people on Twitter who were just talking about how much they like Jathan. They didn't even mention Madisen let alone say anything bad about her. There are a few nuts out there that hate her because she's dating Nathan and they want Jennette to date him, but for the most part, it's because she attacked Jathan shippers who said nothing about her. She started the hate for sure. The claim that the DMs were faked is frankly a load of crap. Nathan just said that to avoid concluding that Madisen wasn't innocent in this whole thing. I guess he didn't care about his fans enough to refrain from encouraging Madisen to start fights with his fans, but he cared just enough to have to make up a lie so he could justify treating some of his biggest fans like crap in his mind. About the slut thing. It seems like a lot of people misinterpreted that, or at least didn't fully understand what I was trying to say. I don't like Freddie running around with a bunch of girls when after he told Sam he loves her. Sam is really insecure, and that would hurt her a lot, whether she shows it or not. Freddie having relationships that aren't serious makes him look like a player (that's not a compliment and the girls look like, well, sluts. So the term could apply to Madisen's character, but it was really aimed at all the girls Freddie fools around with after he told Sam he loves her. @ILike Waffles I'm glad you can see that I'm right. You're so right about Nathan not being Freddie. That's becoming more and more evident every time Nathan pulls something like this. A lot of people, including Nathan, can't seem to seperate the actor from the character. Hopefully the fact that Nathan is acting less and less like Freddie will help some people tell the difference. I think Madisen brought some less appealing aspects of Nathan's personal character as well. @ LilacDreamsx33 Sure, Madisen's a person (in the biological sense). No person deserves to be judged if there's nothing to judge them on. But the minute a person acts a certain way, they're not above being judged on that. No one is. You think what I'm saying is abuse. You have the right to think that. That's your opinion and I respect it. But if what I'm saying is abuse, then what Madisen DMed the Jathan shippers who did nothing to her is also abuse. So please don't pretend like Madisen is an innocent little girl who's being attacked by people she did nothing to. You say that the fact I saw a couple of DMs from her doesn't mean I know her or what she acts like in reality. What you said is true, but the conclusion you drew from it doesn't match with the reality of how humans interact with each other. Here's an example. Say there's a really nice guy that you don't know. He come up to you and curses you out and pours dirty cat litter on your favorite lunch food then walks away. You're not going to avoid judging him on the basis that he might be nice other than what he did to you. You're going to conclude that he's a dick, and rightfully so. The only difference here is that Madisen is a celebrity and this was online instead of in person. But the principle still applies. You say that she might have written those DMs because she was jealous or scared. I'd actually be sympathetic to that argument (at least the scared part) if Madisen hadn't started this whole thing. Again, she's not an innocent who's being picked on by people she did nothing to. She brought this upon herself. Maybe it doesn't matter to you that Madisen is on the show and maybe it does matter to you what part she plays. But for me and a lot of other people it matters that she's on the show, not what part she plays. I don't want her on the show because she treated the iCarly fans like crap. I don't care what her role is because no matter what role she plays, her character isn't a threat to any long term stroryline. The character may have a major role in the episode, but after that she'll never be mentioned again. No one's saying that world will end. People can be upset about this idiotic decision without blowing it out of proportion.Don't accuse me of thinking she's a slut when I never said she was. I explained the reason I used that term in my response to @PurpleCandyCaneXX. That's why I used that term. You're actually wrong about what I think about Madisen in that regard. I think Madisen dresses in a way that leaves very little to the imagination, like a lot of girl these days. Would I go as far as calling her a slut? I'm really not sure. I don't know what I think about that. You can't read minds, so don't accuse people of thinking something unless they come out and say that's what they think. You say Nathan isn't an a**hole and he isn't stupid. He may or may not be those things, but he's certainly acting like those things. If he changes his behavior, I'll adjust what I say about him accordingly. Here's the deal about him Nathan protecting his girl. If she hadn't stated it, it would be understandable. If my girlfriend was being attacked for no reason, I'd stand up for her. But she's on her own if she starts the fights. I'm all for protecting those I care about, but I don't want a girlfriend who starts fights and then drags me into them. If Nathan wants a girlfriend like that, that's his problem, but it doesn't make what Madisen did any less reprehensible or Nathan's response any less stupid. I find it hilarious that you feel sorry for Nathan for having to deal with this. He wouldn't have anything to deal with if he hadn't acted so stupidly. @Yndy1991 Thank you for recognizing that I'm right. I don't care who Nathan dates. I just don't want someone who treated iCarly fans like crap to be on iCarly, Plain and simple. @ SammyJo16 Thanks. You made some good points as well. If Madisen hadn't started the Twitter fight, I wouldn't be so against her appearing on iCarly. I'd find it annoying that Nathan's dragging his personal life onto the show, but I'd get over it because it wouldn't be that big of a deal to me. I just have a problem with someone attacking the iCarly fanbase and then being rewarded for it with a spot on the show. First Nathan's telling her what she did is okay, and now Dan is. You're also right about her being a nobody. I didn't now who she was until a few days before the Twitter fight. We already know she sucks at singing. We'll see how she is at acting. But the fact that she needed her boyfriend to get a spot says a lot. @ WeevilWobble What Nathan did was 100% right to the exent he blocked people that were actually talking trash about Madisen before she DMed people attacking them for having the balls to talk about what a ship they like on Twitter. Out of the people that responded to Madisen's provocations, the only ones that deserved to be blocked were the ones going above and beyond what was required to stand up for themselves. The majority of the people he blocked simply said they like Jennette better or didn't say anything at all about Madisen. Those people didn't deserve to be blocked. Doing so only put him in a position of aiding and abetting the crap Madisen was pulling. Nathan had the opportunity to avoid being on end of criticism (or hate as people who don't recognize the stupidity of his actions might call it) had he not blindly sided with Madisen when she was just as wrong as the Jathan shipper if not even more so. Again, the whole protecting his girlfriend arguement is only valid if she didn't start the fight, and there's no dispute that she did start the fight. Madisen brought this upon herself, and Nathan's almost as guilty as she is when he endorses this behavior. Call it protecting if you will, but Madisen isn't an innocent little girl who's being picked on by "bullies", as Nathan and some others are delusional enough to call them. Nathan can call it what he damn well pleases, but that doesn't change his position vis-à-vis the fans and his b****y little girlfriend. If "back someone 100%" who starts fights, that's you're choice, but understand that in the eyes of others, you're almost as bad as the person you're "backing" because you're seen as encouraging their behavior. If the person didn't start it, then I'm all for backing them up. But that clearly isn't the case here. No one is suggesting that Nathan should have sided with the fans against Madisen. Even though Madiesn is a nasty little witch, siding completely with the fans against Madisen would have been just as stupid as what he did. There is a middle ground. Nathan should have recognized that both sides were in the wrong. Preteding like Madisen did nothing wrong is both delusional and stupid. Madisen started this whole thing, so by acting like she did nothing wrong is a giant middle finger to the fans and just encourages her to pull that crap again. Because of the way Nathan reacted, I can see this happending again. He should have either stayed out of it or at the very least only blocked the people that trashed her before she strarted the fight or went above and beyond what was necessary to respond to her provocations. Again, Madisen brought this upon herself, so I'm calling bullsh** on the argument that Nathan was "protecting her". You say that the people you love are more important than some fans that will forget you in a few years. I'm willing to agree with that statement. But let's also recognize that those fans are the reason he's where he is today. He should be grateful. There' s people out there that are just as talented than he is that will never be as famous as he is. It's sad, but that's life. Without fans,he's just the jacka** that plays a role that the writers don't want to recast. Madisen can be more imporant to him than this fan or that fan. That's reasonable. But that doesn't mean he should treat his fans like they're worthless pieces of crap. There was a competely reasonable way he could have dealt with this. He didn't do that, and people are right to criticize him for it. To say she broke would only be true if she went after the people trashing her. She went after people that were talking about Jathan without saying anything bad about her. So people like Jathan. Boo hoo. She need to grow up and deal with it because that's life. Being a total b**** about it won't chnage anything. In fact, it might drive more people into that camp because she's making Jennette look better compared to her with the way she's acting. No wonder people prefer Jennette. Not only does Jennette not attack people minding their own business, but she won't attack people who attack her. She's one of the nicest people on the planet. You say Jennette made mistakes on Twitter. What mistakes did she make? Seriously, I'm curious. I don't know what Jennette did, but unless it was as bad as what Madisen did, don't try to equate them. Since Jennette is so kind hearted, I highly doubt she would do something anywhere near as bad as what Madisen did. If what she did is that horrible, please tell me what it is. You say that one mistake doesn't make a bitch. That was a pretty bad mistake, and she showed no remorse for it. In fact, she tried to get Nathan to endorse her behavior and he was dumb enough to do so. If you don't think that makes her a b****, that's your opinion and I respect it. But to suggest I have absolutely no reason to call her a b**** is false and it insults everyone's intelligence. As far as the slut thing goes, see what I wrote about that in my response to @ PurpleCandyCaneXX. You're right that she shouldn't be on the show. I agree that it's cheesy and weird. Like you, I don't like the idea of Freddie going after other girls after he told Sam he loves her. You don't think saying what I said for is called for. Me and some of the people who agree with me do. I guess reasonable people can differ in their opinion about that. @Omgitisme he he lol I guess I went a bit further than I normally would. You see, I wasn't in the best mood when I wrote this yesterday. Stuff happening in the family and having a bad day and what not made use less sugar coating than I normally do (and I don't sugar coat things that much to begin with). I was not in the mood to mince words. I would edit this to make it a tiny bit less blunt, but I didn't say anything I don't still believe. Besides, anyone could still click the history button to see the original anyway. But if I was trying to make that same point today, my better mood might have caused me to tone it down a tiny bit. I just want to say one last thing to everyone I replied to. Please don't take offense from anything I said. I'm really not trying to offend anyone. It's just that I like to communicate what I feel in a straightforward way. I'm very blunt, and I don't like to sugarcoat what I say because I feel like it dilutes the power of what I'm saying. I like to be though in my responses. I like to say what I mean and do so clearly. I really don't mean to offend anyone, so please don't be offended. edit edit edit